dcfandomcom-20200222-history
All-American Comics Vol 1 54
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Lon Snade, art dealer * Gat Holster, bandit chief ** his gang * Museum Director Watkins Other Characters: * Museum Directors: Wright, Loft, Locations: * * unnamed west coast city ** Pitney Museum Items: * Green Lantern's | Writer2_1 = Ted Udall | Penciler2_1 = Joe Gallagher | Inker2_1 = Joe Gallagher | StoryTitle2 = Atom: "Al Pratt's Disguise" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * , as "Denver Ed" Antagonists: * protection racketeer ** his gang Other Characters: * three business proprietors Locations: * , ** ** Candy Store, corner of Pine Street | Writer3_1 = Charles Reizenstein | Penciler3_1 = Stan Aschmeier | Inker3_1 = Stan Aschmeier | StoryTitle3 = Dr. Mid-Nite: "The Man Who Defeated Death" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Clipper Jackson ** his gang Other Characters: * Jamison * NYPD Detective Locations: * * Dr. McNider's Office ** Memorial Hospital ** Jackson's Waterfront Hideout Items: * Jamison's Shrinking Ray | Writer4_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Penciler4_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Inker4_1 = Sheldon Mayer | StoryTitle4 = Scribbly and the Red Tornado: "Trip to the Zoo" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * ** ** * Uncle Gus * Uncle Herman Animals: * Looey the Lion Locations: * ** Vine Street, ** City Zoo | Writer5_1 = Ted Udall | Penciler5_1 = Joe Gallagher | Inker5_1 = Joe Gallagher | StoryTitle5 = Red, White, and Blue: "Blooey Got a Cinder in His Eye" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * ** , USMC ** , USA ** , USN Supporting Characters: * , G2 Antagonists: * Locations: * Mobbins Shipyard Items: * Incendiary Liquid (looks like water, acts like dynamite) | Writer6_1 = Jon L. Blummer | Penciler6_1 = Jon L. Blummer | Inker6_1 = Jon L. Blummer | StoryTitle6 = Hop Harrigan: "Lightning Strikes" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Hippity ** his Pararompers and Paratots Antagonists: * (wears a monocle) ** his submarine crews ** his troops Other Characters: * international assortment of refugees * Dutch radio operator * operator's young son * U.S. Marines Locations: * Northern Coast of ** *** Refugee Camp "Vrijhopen" *** Oil Depot, "Nieuw Olie" Vehicles: * Harrigan's Scouting Plane * Nazi Submarine Flotilla * Me-109 * U.S. P-51s and B-24s | Notes = * Published monthly except May, August, November, and February by J.R. Publishing Company. * The Atom uses putty and make-up to transform his appearance, and infiltrates a robbery gang. This is a skill he rarely uses. * Dr. Mid-Nite is able to duplicate Jamison's Shrinking Ray technology, and builds a miniature model of it, which is later expanded to full size by the original device. He then reduces himself to "sub-microscopic size", and enters a patient's body via a skin pore. Inside it, he reduces and removes a bullet from the patient's heart, saving his life. ** After this story, this amazing technology is never used, seen, or mentioned again. * In this point of time, any non-metal objects could hurt Green Lantern, not only wood. Green Lantern gets head-konked unconscious with a wooden chair. ** Museum Director Watkins gets knocked out by a scalp-grazing bullet-wound, which gives him amnesia. * Hop Harrigan survives another plane crash. ** Hop's sidekick Hippity understands all languages, but cannot speak. He carries a battery-powered buzzer and communicates via morse code. ** Hippity recruits his international gang of Pararompers and Paratots from an international accumulation of refugees. Next issue, they'll go up against the Japanese Navy. * Red, White and Blue: Whitey and Blooey get head-konked unconscious with wooden clubs. * Also appearing in this issue of All-American Comics were: ** Mutt & Jeff (newspaper strip reprints) by Bud Fisher ** Cicero's Cat (newspaper strip reprints) by Bud Fisher ** Jimmy Stone: "Chinese Puzzle, Part One" (text story) by Evelyn Gaines ** 2/3 page advertisement for , , , and | Trivia = * Stan Aschmeier signed his Dr. Mid-Nite story as "Stan Josephs". * The final panel of most of the stories in this issue are advertisements for War Bonds, featuring a cartoon rendition of Emperor Hirohito, signed by . | Recommended = | Links = }}